


Fixed Lines

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie walks a fine line
Relationships: Maxie Jones/Lulu Spencer
Series: GH Slash Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Fixed Lines

“Once I handover the baby occupied blanket, I’m back at square one.” Maxie rubbed her belly with a pout, “No purpose because this will be over in a month.”  
  
“No, listen to me,” Lulu took a seat beside her, joining their hands, “what you’ve done for me is a lifetime purpose. There are no words to describe it. Just know that I love you so much for doing this. You have me…forever.”  
  
Maxie had no idea how to explain her connection to Lulu, especially after this; yet she loved to hear Lulu verbalize anything close to what she was feeling.


End file.
